


Flesh and Bone

by SomethingWorthWriting



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Choking, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWorthWriting/pseuds/SomethingWorthWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael met Lyndsay at an after party. He intended only to have a one night stand with her, but soon finds himself dealing with a situation he never expected and feelings her cannot suppress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write smut, but Lyndsay is my favorite person ever so this is for her.

It started with an after party the one thing Michael looked most forward too once the award ceremony had ended. There was the promise of alcohol, dancing into the wee hours of the morning and of course the occasional one nightstand. It was easy to meet people in L.A., easy to find women willing to go to bed with you, and tonight wouldn’t be any different. Her name was Lyndsay and was just what he was looking for. He tended to be attracted to exotic women with dark features and a fascinating story to tell. She was French Creole straight from the bayous of Louisiana. She had dark curly hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and a body to die for. Yes, she was just the woman he had been hoping to find. Little did he know that his idea of a simple casual fling was not to be had that night. By the time, he had finished fucking her something had stirred inside of him. She wasn’t like other girls he had slept with being inside of her instilled a fire within him. He enjoyed it very much and he wasn’t about to let her get away despite her numerous attempts at trying to escape him. They parted ways the next morning, but not without exchanging numbers. The moment he arrived back in England to film, Macbeth he had called her. He paid her way eager to feel the same burning inside of him and he did…numerous times.

A month had passed since that faithful night and whatever he had felt for her had suddenly been torn to shreds the moment she uttered a sentence he never expected to hear.

“I’m pregnant.”

The very idea shook him to his core. He should have been more careful should have taken all the necessary precautions. He had gotten away with it so many times in the past he assumed she wouldn’t be any different. Never had he been so wrong. His stomach ached at the thought of him being a father now wasn’t a good time, than again no time was a good time for him.

“Please look at me.” She pleaded feeling the awkwardness between them.

Try as he might he simply couldn’t. In his mind, his life was changing and he didn’t take kindly to it. He felt as if he was slowly losing control and then she said something the truly infuriated him.

“I’ll get rid of it if you want me to.”

He finally shifted his glance staring at her a rage building up inside of him. “Get rid of it?”

“I can tell you’re not exactly enthusiastic about this.”

“What kind of a monster do you think I am?” He hissed. “That was the farthest thing from my mind. I can’t believe you’d even bring it up.”

“I’m sorry…”

That was the biggest problem. Neither of them knew a thing about the other. How could they in such a short amount of time? Michael got up stretching his legs and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He needed to get out of the flat, needed to talk to someone who would be able to give him some kind of encouragement to tell him that everything would turn out all right. As of this moment he didn’t think it would to him, it was only a matter of time before the bottom dropped out.

“Where are you going?”

“Maybe I’ll go pick up a hooker.” He said in spite still upset by her earlier suggestion. “If I’m not back in an hour don’t worry your pretty little head too much.”

* * *

 

The drive to Benedict’s home seemed longer that night. A million thoughts were racing through Michael’s head including finding a random girl and letting all of his built up frustration out on her sexually. It was a known fact that he had a wandering eye and it would be quite easy for him to fuck someone else and send Lyndsay packing. However, no matter how much he thought about it he just couldn’t bring himself to do that to her. What was the strange hold she seemed to have over him? Did she perform some kind of voodoo bullshit on him that night after the Oscars? He breathed a sigh of relief pulling into Ben’s driveway eager to see his dancing buddy. Turning the car engine off he reached for the door handle but was startled when the door flew open on its own.

“You look so stupid with that beard.” Benedict chortled.

“How stupid?”

“Like lurker at a playground stupid.”

Michael tossed him a shark like grin feeling his mood lifted already. He stepped out and the two men headed inside to chat over a nice hot cup of tea. He settled on Benedict’s couch bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip of the hot contents that swished about inside.

“So what brings you to my humble abode?”

Michael raised his eyebrow. “Am I not allowed to simply pop over for a visit?”

“You are, but that chances of you doing that are pretty slim. I haven’t seen you since the Oscar’s.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“So I’ve heard. How is she by the way? What was her name again?”

He cracked his neck the very thought of her both angered and delighted him. “She’s pregnant.”

Benedict nearly spit his tea out instead opting to choke on it. He coughed loudly not expecting Michael to give him such news. “Pregnant?”

“Hence why I am here.”

Ben could see in his face that he wasn't thrilled about becoming a father.  “What are you going to do?”

“Keep it.” Michael shrugged. “I would never forgive myself if I asked her to have an abortion and being that I have the means to properly raise a child adoption would seem…”

“Ridiculous. I see your problem. You know it’s not all that bad.”

“Not all that bad? I am in no way ready to have a child. That was the last thing on my agenda.”

“Well now you’re having one and there’s really nothing you can do about it is there? 18 years will go by quicker than you think.”

It hadn’t even occurred to him how much time he would have to dedicate to raising his child. “18 years. Fucking hell.”

“Oh come off it. Think about it you haven’t been 18 in years.”

“That’s beside the point. If the kid gets sick, I feel obligated to take off work to shuffle them off to the doctor for fear of looking like a prick if I don’t. I have to pay for schooling, necessities, I am stuck financially caring for this kid for the next 18 years I can’t go off and shoot a film whenever I want because I have to be there to raise my kid I can’t be an absentee father people already think I am a horrible person because of you know what.”

“There was no evidence over you know what just stop worrying. You are stressing yourself out over a situation you clearly have already made your mind up over. You’re keeping your baby so why even get anxiety over it. In the end, everything will turn out fine and who knows maybe all of this will make you a better person. Not that you’re not a good person.”

“Thanks Ben. This conversation has been quite…unproductive.”

* * *

 

Indeed his conversation with his friend did little to ease his troubles and all that he could do, was return home and face Lyndsay yet again. He found her where he left her sitting at the kitchen table biting her fingernails. It was a horrible nasty habit one he loathed than again standing there watching her take her pinky into her mouth was quite a turn on for him. He cleared his throat catching her attention and she immediately moved her finger away tucking her hands under her legs.

“Sorry.” She mumbled shifting her eyes.

“You know how much I hate it when you do that.”

“I’m working on it. So how was she?”

“How was who?”

“The hooker. Was she any good?”

He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t go fuck around on you. Jesus Christ.”

“I wouldn’t have cared.”

“Oh? That’s a load of bullshit and you know it as well as I do.” He walked over kneeling down in front of her his face mere inches from hers. “Tell me Lyndsay…” He moved his hands placing them on her thighs giving them a firm squeeze. “…how jealous would you be if I fucked another girl.”

“I wouldn’t be.” She stated defiantly. “We’re not even boyfriend and girlfriend what you do is none of my business.”

His lips brushed against hers. “Just think about it…” She gazed at him his big blue eyes were staring intently at her his rough hand forcing itself between her legs. “…me with a beautiful dark skinned woman standing there naked in a room together.” He trailed his finger across the thin white cotton of her panties feeling her warmth against his skin. “She’s looking at me with hunger in her eyes her cunt is aching for me…” Rubbing her through the fabric of her underwear, he felt her now labored breath strike his face. “ …my cock is hard waiting to be inside of her tight…” Before he could finish Lyndsay pulled his face towards her kissing him heatedly. This is how it always was between the two of them.

He wrapped her legs around his tiny waist hoisting her out of the chair throwing her down on the table violently, watching as the cup she had been drinking from fell from the table and shattered on the ground. Quickly he unbuckled his pants eager to release his throbbing want from the constraints of his clothing. Lyndsay sat up kissing his chest softly before feeling his strong fingers wrap around her neck.

“I don’t have time for the foreplay nonsense you and so many other girls I’ve fucked seem to be so enthralled by. You are going to just lay back and let me fuck you. Do you understand?” Lyndsay nodded and he was quick to force her back down.

Michael unzipped trousers keeping one hand on her throat trailing the tips of his fingers across the waistline of his underwear. “If you only knew how great it feels right now to have so much power over you.”

He pushed his boxer briefs down around his thighs releasing his thick aching member from its hiding place.  His hand wrapped around his shaft as he drew closer to her. Michael teased Lyndsay with the tip of his dick running it against her now sopping wet folds. She wanted him and he wasn’t about to deprive her of such pleasure. He entered her with one hard thrust an animalistic groan erupting from his lips as he felt her walls envelope him. Lyndsay splayed her legs out further, which pleased him greatly. He smiled and ran his tongue across his lips as he lifted himself up into her his grip tightening around her delicate neck. He rammed into her she could feel his hipbones grinding against her flesh, his balls slapping against her ass, his movements growing harder and more erratic.  She whimpered louder each time feeling herself clench around him. Michael could feel her contract his own orgasm rushing over him. He curled up on the balls of his toes as she came hard and he released himself inside of her almost choking her to death in the process. She gasped for air and he immediately removed his hand allowing her to sit up and catch her breath. If she thought Michael was done tormenting her she was wrong. The moment she finally began to relax her grabbed her face squishing it in his hand.

“I should have cum in your fucking mouth. All this time I should have been cumming on you, on your face and your back not inside of you. Then you wouldn’t be pregnant right now.”

By now, she was fed up with his sore attitude towards her pregnancy. “You’re right. You should have.” She stated her face beginning to hurt.

“I’m going to bed.” He let her go backing away and collecting himself. “There’s the couch.” He pointed towards the sofa that sat flushed against the wall. “Have a nice night.”


End file.
